


In Which Roxas Is Really Into Deepthroating

by Vanamo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BDSM, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Ring gag, Teasing, obedient sub roxas bc i NUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanamo/pseuds/Vanamo
Summary: Alternatively titled: 'It's Porn, It Doesn't Need a Fancy Title'Axel and Roxas have a thing going on. The thing includes Axel indulging Roxas' submissive side and especially his oral kink. Everything is very consensual. Comes with a sweet ending.This is all extremely self-indulgent and filthy. Good god.





	In Which Roxas Is Really Into Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am christening this account with some KH fuck. Happy holidays to everyone, and even if you're not celebrating anything I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy this smut!

He's waiting for Axel in his room, as agreed. 

With just a glance, it'd be hard to notice anything out of the ordinary: Roxas is lying down on the bed, in his black coat, taking a nap. But if one was a fly sitting on his bedpost, it wouldn't be hard to notice he's not really asleep. His breaths are too shallow, though slow, and on his face is a tense expression, his brow furrowed a bit too deep, lips pursed shut. He's pretending to rest, anticipating.

Roxas doesn't move when Axel enters and closes the door behind him, and Axel knows he's waiting. He will remain like this until Axel tells him otherwise. Roxas' eyelids flutter and his lips twitch as Axel sits on the edge of his bed.

"Roxas."

That's his cue. He can open his eyes now, and he does, turning his head just enough to acknowledge Axel's presence.

"You sleep okay"?

Roxas offers a quick nod. Axel knows he's lying. He's supposed to.

Axel places a hand on Roxas' leg and gives him a light squeeze, as if to reassure him. 

"That's good to hear. I assume you're well-rested then?"

Another nod, and he holds eye contact. A light flush adorns his cheeks. Axel smiles at him and the blond's gaze shifts to the side.

His perfect, beautiful Roxas. All silent and timid. 

Axel's hand moves lightly, slowly, up Roxas' thigh to rest on his hip. The blond shudders and his eyes fall shut. He sucks in a deep breath, attempting to keep it level.

"Very good, Roxas. Seems like you've been a good boy, staying here waiting for me."

Axel can't help the dark tone from seeping through his voice.

"Say, did you miss me?"

Axel grabs Roxas' hip insistently and leans in closer, the younger boy jerks slightly. His eyes remain closed.

"Roxas, would you open your eyes for me?"

That he does. But the eye contact is not there, and his cheeks are a shade darker than before. Axel's hand moves up to rest on his abdomen, putting a little pressure there.

"Good. Now if you could just look at me in the eyes and tell me if you missed me, whadaya say?"

Roxas' eyebrows scream silent frustration, and Axel's smile widens. Oh god, he's adorable. Roxas swallows and his eyes dart to Axel's but they avert just as quickly, and he gives another quick nod.

A breathy chuckle from Axel. Roxas is really cute. 

"I suppose that's good enough. Wouldn't wanna be too hard on you, I guess."

Roxas looks almost annoyed at that, giving Axel the tiniest glare through his lashes.

"Hm? What's that? Think you need to prove yourself? I'm all about that."

Oh ho ho. Roxas' pride won't let him back away now. There's slight panic in his eyes, but his fast breaths, and the way his fingers are curling and uncurling, those don't lie. Axel's hand moves up across Roxas' sternum and his chest rises to meet Axel's touch with a deep breath.

"Mm, something you need to tell me?

Axel holds eye contact insistently, and he sees Roxas wanting to shrink away. That pout is to die for. Axel rubs slow circles on the blond boy's chest, and he lets out a sigh with a sweetness Axel knows he'd rather keep hidden. Roxas flushes even deeper, Axel knows he wants to slink and hide, he knows he wants to cover his face.

"Roxas...C'mon. No need to be shy with me..."

Roxas bites his jaws together, he just can't spit it out. But that's really the whole point. Axel loves to see him squirm. The redhead's gloved hand slides even further, up to Roxas' neck, and he gasps when the soft material meets his skin. He _whines_ as Axel presses his thumb on his pulse, and _damn_ , the kid's heart is really racing.

"Huh...If I didn't know any better I'd say you got something on your heart."

Axel knows he can't kill his smirk even if he tried. Roxas pants lightly between parted lips and squeezes his eyes shut as Axel traces the tendons of his neck and his Adam's apple. He swallows thickly and Axel feels it bob thickly under his palm.

"But, y'know, it's a bit of a shame you can't tell me what you really want. So my guess is I'm gonna have to fish the answer out of you myself."

Ah, his eyes are getting cloudy. Roxas is definitely ready.

"Or..."

Axel strokes Roxas' cheek and he looks at the older man with anticipation, impatience clearly settling in his eyes _and_ hips. Axel puts a thumb on Roxas' lips and he makes this _really_ sweet sound which Axel honestly lives for.

It's so easy for Axel just to slip his thumb inside and press on Roxas' tongue. Axel rubs it slowly back and forth, encouraging Roxas to open up more, and he complies so beautifully. 

God, his mouth is so hot, his pearly white teeth so impeccable, his eyes are getting dewy and _fuck_ , Axel just can't let him suffer like this.

"...I have this feeling you'd rather just let me do whatever, am I right?"

Axel can't let _himself_ suffer like this.

Roxas breathes out the most dazed 'uh-huh', and Axel switches his thumb out for his index and middle fingers. One hand cupping Roxas' face and holding his jaw in place, and with the other thrusting steadily in, and out, _in_ , and _out_ , each time going a little bit deeper. His tongue wiggles deliciously against Axel's fingers, and Roxas makes a soft sound every time Axel's fingers come close to his throat.

Hm, Axel didn't get an answer yet, so perhaps Roxas needs a little more coaxing. Axel grabs a tight hold on the boy's chin and forces him to look up and face him, spreading his fingers in a V-shape to press down on the boy's tongue.

_"...Am I right?"_

Roxas nods shakily, he is _not_ present on this plane of existence. Axel takes in the sight, the deep flush on Roxas' otherwise pale face, the half-lidded, hazy blue eyes, his quivering lips. The sweet little gasps. Oh, marvelous. He's trying so hard not to buck his hips up too high. He wants to stay still _for Axel_ , so badly. Doesn't really matter, in the end. Axel is not going to touch him, for a while at least, because even if he looks ready enough to be pounded into oblivion, _Axel_ doesn't _quite_ agree.

Axel's hand is pretty much covered in saliva by now and he unceremoniously wipes it on Roxas' sheets.

"Thought so. Not surprising, I'm always right."

There's the tiniest spark of defiance in Roxas' eyes that suddenly bubbles up, but it dies down as soon as Axel dips down to give him a well-earned kiss. Licking his way into his mouth, he doesn't hold back at all, instead giving Roxas' tongue a quick suck. _Oh_ , Axel knows he likes that. The delicious sliding sensation, wonder if he came just from that. 

Axel pulls back and sticks both of his thumbs in Roxas' hot mouth. The weak whine he lets out is pretty solid proof that it's time to move on.

"Gee, Roxas, you really do get off on having your mouth played with, dontcha? You love it when I hold your mouth open, you get so fucking hard when I grab your little tongue like _this_ and make you drool."

Mm. That expression. He's practically begging Axel to use his mouth.

"And don't you dare think I'm gonna be slack with you just because you're desperately bucking your tent up."

Roxas is not the only one who's overheating _fast_. Axel pulls his hands back and once again wipes them down.

"Sit up."

It takes Roxas a beat to register Axel actually _ordered_ him to move, and shakily, he props himself up and leans against the headboard, hands placed neatly at his sides. He keeps following Axel with his eyes, anxiously anticipating his next move.

"Good boy, Roxas."

He turns his head away. Cute.

Axel reaches into one of the large pockets of his coat, for his next move is stored there.

"Look here, Roxas."

Axel presents the item to him. It's an O-ring gag.

Roxas doesn't look _shocked_ , exactly, but there's the same anticipatory flash of panic across his eyes that makes Axel lose his mind. Roxas purses his lips together and keeps glancing at Axel, the gag, and away again.

Axel moves closer to him, and leans in, his voice raspy and hushed.

"Tell me...Do you like what you see?"

He caresses Roxas' thigh, purposefully circling around his hard-on. It must be painful to him at this point.

Roxas searches for Axel's eyes and once again nods, this time the look in his eyes softer. He's pretty far gone, he hasn't got the energy to keep fighting forever. Axel thoroughly enjoys bringing him to that point.

"That's what I like to hear. Let's get you set up."

Axel gets Roxas' mouth open with the help of his thumb once again, and carefully slips the silicone ring behind his perfect teeth. Roxas _leans_ his head into Axel's hands, craving to be touched. Axel fastens the gag behind Roxas' head, then pulls back to just _admire_ him.

"Would you just _look_ at you."

Unable to close his mouth, his drool starts soon dripping down his chin and neck. Roxas seems like he's trying to preserve the last remnants of his dignity by keeping his eyes down, but clearly both boys are just getting more riled up the more time passes. Roxas, from being looked at by Axel, and Axel, from looking at Roxas squirm.

Axel reaches his hand out and grabs the blond's tongue yet again, and the _keen_ Roxas makes, lord.

"You look fuckin' beautiful, Roxas."

It looks like he'd want to roll his eyes, but clearly he isn't in the place to do that right now.

"Y'know, I could spend hours teasing you like this. But as it turns out, I'm kinda at my limit here too...so you're gonna have to help me out a little. You'll do that, right buddy?"

Here comes the nod. Axel lets his tongue out of his grip.

"Fuckin' superb. Here, let's get you into position."

Axel holds his arms out as an incentive for Roxas to grab hold. He catches on, and Axel helps him so that he's lying on his back again, this time with his head hanging slightly over the edge of the bed. Axel doesn't even need to tell Roxas to keep his hands off his dick, instead he once again places them at his sides like the good boy he is.

He watches Axel, upside down, as zippers are opened and Axel gets his cock in front of Roxas' waiting face.

"Fuck..."

God, Axel already feels ready to blow just _imagining_ how soft and wet and hot Roxas' mouth will be.

"Hah...See this? I'm this goddamn hard because of _you_ , Roxas..."

And boy does he look. His chest is rising and falling with his rapid breaths.

"Just look at this and think about what you do to me."

Truth be told, Axel doesn't let him wait that long, he's getting very impatient himself, too.

Axel gives his dick a couple of long strokes, then steps forward and lets Roxas have a taste of his tip. Axel doesn't have to tell him to, because Roxas is very eagerly licking the underside of his cock, and he groans in his chest, deep and satisfied. Axel just lets him lick, seeing as he's clearly happy to do it.

"Ah, okay, let's stop for a second... I'm gonna put it in your mouth next, 'kay?"

Axel puts one hand in Roxas' hair and grabs for support as he feeds him his cock, audibly reveling at the velvety heat. He starts slow, slipping his cock in and letting Roxas lick at it. Axel starts moving at a comfortable pace, and soon he hears Roxas openly moaning in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Roxas... Your mouth's fuckin' perfect, you really are made for this. Made to take my cock deep in that drooling mouth of yours."

...Was that a sob he heard?

Tears of happiness, Axel, tears of happiness.

The wet sounds Roxas' mouth produces are possibly the hottest thing Axel has ever heard.

"I'm- I'm gonna slip it down deeper. And I'm gonna fuck your throat until I shoot my load. And you're gonna have every last drop of it, understood?"

The sounds he makes ring approval, but...

Axel grabs Roxas' and shakes his head a bit.

"Ya hear me? Nod if you want me to use that throat of yours until I fucking come."

The most enthusiastic nod this far.

And it's not the first time he's done this, so after the initial stiffness Axel soon witnesses how his throbbing cock bulges Roxas' slender throat out. The sound that he involuntarily makes as Axel slips in and out of his throat just might be Axel's favorite thing ever. So dirty. It's hypnotizing to Axel to _see_ his cock fill Roxas' throat so completely. Axel can't help but feel it with his palm gently placed on the boy's neck.

Roxas' throat is spasming and quivering around Axel's dick as he keeps fucking his face, and Roxas can only stay still and take it, accept that this is his place. Doesn't seem like he's complaining, he's propping his legs up and he's grabbing the sheets _so_ tight.

"Roxas, you- you're doing so good- fuck... You feel amazing, it's so deep and hot and I'm so close...!"

After managing to breathe that out, it takes one, two, three thrusts, and he's gone. Axel's thick cum is in Roxas' throat, on his tongue and lips, and some even dribbling from his nose.

Oops. 

But despite lacking a heart, Axel is a good fucking person, so he zips it up, helps Roxas sit up and unfastens the gag as quickly as he can. There's a roll of tissues and a pitcher of water and a glass ready.

God, his face is very sticky after that ordeal.

Axel helps Roxas clean up his face and gets him a glass of water, which the exhausted boy gulps down eagerly. Axel sits down next to him and gets an arm around his shoulders, and Roxas leans on him, none of his usual need for distance present.

"Hey, man, how you doing?"

Roxas downs another glass and sighs.

"...Yeah. I'm good."

"Ya sure? I mean, just a word and you'll get it. Anything you want."

He seems uneasy, almost apprehensive.

"Mm...."

Could it be? Axel can't fight the grin that spreads across his lips.

"...Did you-"

Roxas looks away and hisses between his teeth.

"Don't say it."

Ha.

"I knew it! You came and I didn't even touch you! I can't believ-"

"Knock it off, bastard!"

Roxas shoves him, but it's...weak compared to what Axel knows he is capable of. He tries to wiggle away from under the weight of Axel's arm but he grabs and holds him closer.

"I said let go-"

Nuh-uh.

"Shh. You ain't going anywhere. Now, what was I saying... I can't believe you're so adorable."

Roxas stops struggling and Axel can practically hear his brain short-circuiting.

"You don't mean that." 

"Why would I lie to you? Tell me."

He goes quiet. Axel plants a kiss on his temple.

"Thought so."

"...I wanna take a shower."

"You're also gonna need to do laundry!"

"Axel!!"

Axel loves him a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. I've never posted anything this explicit before. Please, do leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
